A Ghost in the Closet
by lalagirl16
Summary: A cute little one-shot that has been on my mind for TOO LONG. While flying through the ghost zone, a natural portal leads Danny somewhere he never expected! Rated K plus! :D


Hello People. This is my first DP fanfic so I'm kind of new writing the characters. Please review and give me feedback! OR I WILL COME AND EAT ALL YOUR TOAST. Okay.

It was 2 AM and Danny was slowly flying through the Ghost Zone, left alone with his thoughts. The night was still young and there had already been two ghost attacks, denying him the wish of any sleep. Danny just felt the need to burn off some steam. He was weary from fighting, but he ignored the pain and continued on into the green and black void that made up the sky. But Murphy's law insisted that scenario was just too peaceful.

Danny was absentmindedly speeding up. He was annoyed and frankly, quite tired. He had gotten about five hours of sleep that week thanks to ghosts, and he was simply directing his rage into his flight. Soon he was flying almost full speed, thoughts of disgust zooming through his mind.  
"I swear if I see the Box Ghost one more time this week..." he said aloud through gritted teeth.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" came the all too familiar voice.  
"Shut up!" Danny yelled back, turning around while continuing flight to shoot an ectoblast at him. The Box Ghost dodged, but didn't stick around. He floated away stifling one last "Beware!" Just as Danny turned to face forward, he saw he was quickly approaching a natural portal out of the ghost zone. Going too fast to slow down, he went right through, landing on the ground of somewhere dark.

Danny looked around into the blackness. He didn't know where he was or when it was. With ghost zones portals, there was no way of knowing. Danny concentrated his ecto-energy, making a green orb form in his hand. Using it as a make-shift flashlight, he stood up and looked around. He was standing in what appeared to be an empty closet. Turning around, Danny saw the portal dimly lit behind him, but decided to take a quick peek as to where he was before going back. He shined his light further in front of him and onto the door. Then he grasped the handle and opened the door, just a crack.

Danny's green eyes quickly scanned the room. There was a small boy sitting in his bed. Danny gasped when he realized who it was. It was him. Little Danny looked about 6, his face childish and still being very small. His baby blue eyes darted around the room, and he looked very nervous and scared. He was clutching a stuffed spaceship, and looked all ready for bed.  
Danny couldn't help but just stare at the younger version of himself. He looked so innocent, so untouched by the world. He wasn't half dead. He wasn't struggling with grades and keeping curfews due to ghost attacks. He wasn't constantly in mental and physical pain. His parents weren't hunting him. The little kid hadn't even seen a ghost yet, let alone had the experience of being one. And he wouldn't have to for a while. Danny gave a quiet sigh, clutching onto memories of easier times.

Suddenly, a door opened to reveal a young Maddie, coming up into Danny's room to tuck him into bed, no doubt. She clearly noted young Danny's state and asked him in a soft voice what was wrong.

"You...and dad..." his little voice squeaked. "You talk about ghosts. Are they real? And are they evil and scary." Maddie looked upon her son with sympathy.

"Yes, Danny..." she whispered to him in a calm voice. "But me and Daddy are here for you. We won't let any mean old ghost get to our sweet little boy." Young Danny gave a weak smile and hugged his mom, but his eyes were still filled with some paranoia.

"But mom," he continued. "What if there's a ghost in my closet?"  
Danny struggled to hold back a snort of laughter. Oh the irony! But he was still sympathetic for the young Danny. And he didn't want to spook him.

"There isn't a ghost in your closet Danny. I promise. Now you have a good night's sleep okay?" Maddie gave one last smile at her little son as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

As soon as he was alone, little Danny slowly slid out of bed and walked over towards the closet. Danny began to panic. He could close the closet door, that would scare young Danny and give himself away so he slowly tried to back up into the swirling portal behind him. He took very small steps, trying not to make noise. He had almost reached it when the door swung open. Little Danny's mouth dropped open, and he dropped his spaceship. He stared at Danny blinking to make sure it was real. Danny froze. Little Danny continued to stare, too scared to scream, cry, or go get help.

"Mom," little Danny whispered. There was no way anyone outside the room could have heard it, but he addressed her anyways. "Mom. There's a ghost in my closet," the six year old whispered. Young Danny blinked and reached out his little hand and touched Danny's arm. Then he quickly drew back, as if the ghost would hurt him.

Danny desperately wanted to say something to himself. Anything. Like, "Don't worry I won't hurt you!" or "Eat your vegetables." or "Don't tell anyone that you saw me." But when he opened his moth, he said nothing. Instead he gave the little boy a small pat on the head and turned around back into the portal, which was about to close.

Danny remained silent the entire flight home. He vaguely remembered that now. But he had never made the connection that the ghost was actually him, that is in the future. After the experience, he hadn't told anyone. Not Sam, Jazz, Tucker, or his parents. He almost forgot about it completely. When he finally reached the portal, he went in transformed back and collapsed on the floor of the lab. He didn't have the strength to go up to his room. Besides, there might be a ghost in his closet.


End file.
